Remote sensing of the Earth is promoted by the proliferation of constellations of small satellites in the nanosatellite category. Nanosatellites are composed of 10 cm cubic base units. One 10 cm cubic unit is denoted as 1U, and multiple units can be combined to form larger spacecraft. For example, a spacecraft including three base units will be 10×10×30 cm and is described as being 3U. Remote sensing nanosatellites operate ideally in low Earth orbit, typically in the altitude range of 400 to 700 km. Given their relatively small size, these nanosatellites require compact optical systems to preserve internal volume for the remainder of the support systems necessary to operate a satellite. Typically, when including a compact optical system, optical performance is sacrificed. However, the chief value of the remote sensing satellite is the imagery of the Earth that it produces, and the lower optical performance may not be acceptable.